1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insect traps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible insect traps are known; they allow the trap to be transported, in a collapsed, compact state, to the area where insect populations must be reduced; the traps need not be assembled until they are distributed in the area of high insect concentrations. Such traps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,029,001, 1,112,064 and 1,333,470, and in German patents Nos. 222,012 and 934,616. These collapsible traps require active manipulation for assembly.